Mondo Gecko
Mondo Gecko ist ein Mutant und ein Freund der Turtles aus der Archie Comicserie. Archie Comics thumb|left|200px|Mondo bei seiner Mutation"[[Mondo Metal"]]In den ''TMNT''-Archie Comics war Mondo Gecko ein junger, aufstrebender Heavy Metal-Musiker namens Mondo in der Band Metalheads, zusammen mit seiner Freundin Candy. Auf der Suche nach einem Ort, wo sie in Ruhe üben konnten, stolperten sie über ein altes Versteck des Shredders und aktivierten dabei versehentlich eine ganze Abteilung von Fuß Soldaten, die dort versteckt gehalten worden waren. Die Turtles und April, die von der Musik angelockt worden waren, griffen sofort ein, doch beim anschließenden Kampf wurde Mondo in einen Stapel Fässer geschleudert, welche Mutagen enthielten. Infolgedessen, und weil er einen Gecko als Haustier gehalten hatte, wurde Mondo zu einem Echsenmutanten. Seine Mutation führte zur Trennung von Candy, die mit seinem neuen Aussehen zuerst nicht klar kam, doch später kamen die beiden wieder zusammen.''Merdude and Mondo Gecko'' Mondo wurde auch Mitglied der Mighty Mutanimals und beteiligte sich an ihren Abenteuern, bis das Team von der Vierer-Gang im Auftrag ihres Erzfeindes Null ermordet wurde. Ihre Freunde, die Turtles, Slash und Candy, kamen zu spät, um zu helfen, und konnten die Mutanimals nur noch würdevoll bestatten und später ihren Tod an der Gang rächen.''TMNT Adventures'' #54 1987iger Serie thumb|left|200px|Mondo Gecko in der 87iger SerieWenige Monate nach seinem Comicdebüt erschien Mondo Gecko auch in der 1987iger Serie. Hier war Mondo Gecko ursprünglich eine normale Eidechse, die sich zufällig in der Nähe der Stelle befand, an dem die Turtles vor Jahren in die Kanalisation gefallen und vom Inhalt eines nachfallenden Mutagenkanisters benetzt worden waren. Mondo Gecko wurde ebenfalls von der Substanz benetzt, aber bevor er sich verwandelte, wurde er vom geheimnisvollen Mr. X gefunden und mitgenommen. Mr. X zog Mondo Gecko groß und machte ihn zum Mitglied seiner Diebesbande, die für ihn Beute zusammenraffen sollten. Jedoch bekam Michelangelo zu dem Zeitpunkt Träume vom Tag ihrer Mutation, welche ihn zu Mondo Gecko führten; er schaffte es, den jungen Gecko-Mutanten von der Unredlichkeit von Mr. X zu überzeugen und ihm das Handwerk zu legen. Danach zog Mondo Gecko als neuer Nachbar der Turtles in die Kanalisation von New York City."Michelangelo Meets Mondo Gecko" Auftritte *"Traumhaftes Wiedersehen" ("Michelangelo Meets Mondo Gecko") *"Jagd auf die Mutanten" ("Dirk Savage: Mutant Hunter") Mirage Comics thumb|120px|left|Die Mutanimals in den Mirage Comics[[All Tomorrow's Yesterdays|''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #58]]Mondo Gecko (so wie die meisten anderen Mutanimals) hat einen Cameoauftritt in ''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #58 während eines Kampfes der Turtles und der C.O.W.-Boys von Moo Mesa mit dem kosmischen Überwesen Galactose, als sich während des Gefechts diverse Risse quer durch Raum, Zeit und Realität bilden und die Turtles dabei einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Doppelgänger aus anderen Dimensionen erhaschen können. IDW Comics thumb|160px|Mondo Gecko und Herman (IDW)In den IDW Comics erscheint Mondo Gecko - zusammen mit Herman the Hermit Crab - als Rekrut und Grundstock der Mutantenarmee, welche Old Hob sich zusammenstellen will, um die Herrschaft über die Straßen von New York an sich zu reißen. Auch hier freundet sich schnell mit Michelangelo an"New Mutant Order" #1 und baut eine sehr enge Beziehung mit seinem Kameraden Mutagen Man auf."...And Out Came the Reptiles" Part 1 und 2 Diese Version von Mondo Gecko basiert auf der Taggecko-Unterart phelsuma guimbeaui. Durch seine Mutation erhielt Mondo nebst den Wandkletterzehen, die allen Geckos eigen ist, chamäleonide Fähigkeiten und kann seine Hautfarbe so seiner Umgebung anpassen, dass er effektiv unsichtbar wird. Sein Skateboard ist nebst einem Jetantrieb für höhere Geschwindigkeiten mit diversen eingebauten Schusswaffen ausgestattet, darunter einer modifizierten doppelläufigen Schrotflinte im Bugteil. 2012 Animationsserie [[Datei:2012_Mondo_Gecko.jpg|thumb|200px|Mondo Gecko (2012)]]Mondo Gecko erscheint auch in der 2012 Animationsserie, gesprochen von Roddie Rist, dem Synchronsprecher von Michelangelo aus den Live Action-Filmen. In dieser Inkarnation war Mondo Gecko ursprünglich ein aufstrebender Teenager namens Jason. Jason war ein leidenschaftlicher Skateboardfahrer und besaß einen Gecko namens Lars als Haustier. Eines Abends trainierte er ein paar Stunts in einem Halfpipe, bis ihm eines Nachts"The Mutation Situation" ein Mutagen-Kanister auf den Kopf fiel und ihn in einen Gecko-Mutanten verwandelte. Seine Eltern verstießen ihn als Freak, und Jason musste sein Leben auf der Straße fristen. Er kam kurze Zeit später in die Dienste des Mr. X (alias Xever), der ihn zur Kleinkriminalität anstiftete. Seine aufkeimende Freundschaft mit Michelangelo und Casey Jones öffnete ihm jedoch bald die Augen, und er wurde schließlich zu einem Freund der Turtles."Meet Mondo Gecko" Später schloss Gecko sich den Mighty Mutanimals an."Mutant Gangland" Auftritte *"Meet Mondo Gecko" *"Annihilation: Earth! - Part 2" *"Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind" (Cameo) *"Mutant Gangland" Spielzeug *In der Actionfigurenreihe zur 1987iger Zeichentrickserie wurden zwei Figuren von Mondo Gecko produziert. Die erste Version (1990) ähnelte seiner Cartoon-Vorlage, die zweite (1992), genannt Rock'N Roll Mondo Gecko, wies Unterschiede in der Gestaltung ihrer Kleidung und Accessoires auf. *Auf der 2015 New Yorker Spielzeugmesse wurde eine Mondo Gecko-Figur zur ''Playmates''-Actionfigurreihe der 2012 Animationsserie vorgestellt. Mondo Gecko toy 90.jpg|Mondo Gecko (1990) Mondo Gecko toy Rock'N Roll 92.jpg|Rock'N Roll Mondo Gecko (1992) Galerie Mondo Gecko 2012.png|Konzeptentwurf für Mondo Gecko (2012) IDW39 Mondo profile.jpg|Design für Mondo Gecko (''IDW Comics'') Siehe auch Archie Comics *''Mighty Mutanimals'' *Candy Fine *Gang of Four 1987 Serie *Mr. X **Basher und Sluggo *Chet *Dirk Savage *A. J. Howard IDW Comics *Old Hob und Lindsey Baker **Pigeon Pete **Herman the Hermit Crab Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charaktere (Archie Comics) Kategorie:Charaktere (1987iger Serie) Kategorie:Mutanten Kategorie:Tiermutanten Kategorie:Reptilien Kategorie:Freunde Kategorie:Mighty Mutanimals Kategorie:Charaktere (2012 Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (IDW) Kategorie:Verstorbene Charaktere Kategorie:Künstler